


Skinner's Bathroom

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Part of the Threesome Drabbleverse





	Skinner's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Skinner's Bathroom by Twisted Sister

TITLE: Skinner's Bathroom (Part of the Threesome Drabbleverse)  
Author: Twisted Sister  
They belong to Chris Carter. The lucky pup.  
M\SK\SC  
Please ask before archiving.  
Feedback: Yes please at   
Other drabbles in the series are available at Xanthe's Small Potatoes Site. 

* * *

Skinner's Bathroom  
By Twisted Sister

We've been together, the three of us, for six months now. True, they keep their own residences, but we spend most of our time here, with my larger bed. Their stuff, however, keeps on migrating over here as they stay longer. Some of it, like issues of =The Lone Gunman= I try to migrate out as quickly as possible. The biggest accumulation seems to be in the bathroom. 

Let's see here. Three toothbrushes. Two different kinds of toothpaste as Mulder insists on Colgate and I can't stand the stuff. No disagreement on the toilet paper, like those crazy people in the Ann Landers column years ago. Paper goes over the top as it should. 

Three razors--two at the sink and one in the shower. Only one bathrobe, mine. I don't think Mulder even has a bathrobe. He seems to prefer going around in shorts or sweats, or even in just a towel. Not that we mind. Scully has robes. I've seen them over at her place, from pretty filmy ones, to practical terrycloth. When she's here though she prefers borrowing my shirts or tees. She probably knows how adorable she looks in them. I think it's a genetic trait. 

Candles, I never heard of anyone stocking candles in a bathroom but Scully likes to light them when either she or all of us are in for a long soak. There is also a nice selection of bath gels as well, from citrusy stuff to floral, for crissake. I'm afraid one of these days I'm going to grab the wrong bottle in the morning and show up to work smelling like roses or something. 

A lube and condom stash. What can I say? It's best to prepared. While baths and showers seem to relax Dana, they seem to make Mulder as mischievous as an otter. Sometimes, we don't feel up to getting to the bedroom. 

Extra towels, nothing cute like marking them His, Hers, and His, but more than I used to keep out when I was by myself. Isee Mulder was the last to straighten out the bathroom. He always folds the towels in half rather than thirds as I prefer. 

A medicine kit assembled by Dr. Scully for Mulder's use, of course. Advil and Mylanta. For me mostly. They still can give me headaches. Luckily though on only work related issues. Suntan lotion with spf30. Dana doesn't want to get any more freckles, she says. It's a shame. Mulder and I enjoy counting them. 

Dana's good about not taking over the bathroom with makeup and other stuff. One small bag under the cabinet seems to do it for her. Mulder teases her about the styling mousse and the other "girly" stuff, but I've seen him sneak it on occasion. 

It's odd. I usually abhor clutter, but somehow this doesn't bug me. Maybe it reminds me of them while they are on a case. Maybe it reminds me that I'm no longer alone. 

End


End file.
